


Untitled: Quatre and Trowa

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-24
Updated: 2009-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre misses someone. Spoilers for episode 25.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled: Quatre and Trowa

Sometimes, when he hears unexpected footsteps, he thinks-- he's fool enough to hope.

But Trowa is gone. Quatre plays, and Trowa will not hear the music. Still, he plays; at least he can make something of beauty, in this peaceful land, in this time of never-ending war.

Noin applauds, wise, lovely Noin. Relena is lucky to have her. He is lucky to still be alive, to still have Heero's companionship.

Even the most beautiful music is not enough; can never be enough. Here in Sanc, they might have a future.

But Quatre no longer knows what that future might be.


End file.
